The Story of a Tortured Girl
by SevendeadlySins89
Summary: Oc falls into One Piece, cliche I know but I wanted to try my hand at it so here it is! please R&R! Serena Robyn is abused. She wishes for nothing more than to start a new life. What happens when she gets her wish? Follow along Serena's adventures along side Luffy and the Straw Hats as she tries to find out why she's there and about her strange powers.
1. Abuse

**Well here's another story! It's another OC falls into One Piece. Man I am so happy! I just finished exams and I get the rest of the week off:) yay! I'm really looking forward to a change in classes, I was getting tired of my other ones:( Anyway, I decided just to post stories about what ever comes to my head and when I feel like it I'll go back and update others. Most of my favourite stories haven't been updated lately and that makes me sad:,( Well I hope you enjoy! R&R **

**I don't own One Piece or 'Concrete Angel'**

I could only sit there and watch as he pulled out a knife from his back pocket. My entire body was in pain but I knew it was only going to get worse. Adam walked closer to me and I watched the weapon gleam in the dim lighting of our living room. He stepped closer and closer to me and fear began to overwhelm me. Why's he going so far this time? He never went past kicking and punching before, so why now?

Adam sat down so he was straddling me. I tried to wriggle free but he just slapped me in the face. I refused to cry as he brought the knife down to the side of my shoulder and started carving into my skin. I screeched in pain and gripped the soft rug under me. "Now everyone will know that you're mine now." He whispered in my ear. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't. I refuse to give him that satisfaction.

The second he got off of me I used the last of my strength to run upstairs and into my room. When I got there I let the tears fall as freely as the blood that was pooling around my feet. I made my way to my private bathroom, whimpering at the soreness of my body.

If you haven't already guessed it, I am a victim of sibling abuse. Yes, that man downstairs who just spent the better part of an hour beating me, is my brother.

When I reached the bathroom I looked into the small mirror cabinet that hung on the wall. I looked like a mess, my mid back length brown hair was in knots and covered with drying blood. My clothes weren't any better and my cheeks had rivers of tears flowing down them. I opened the cabinet to grab the first aid kit that I kept in there for situations like this.

Fighting through the pain that seemed to course through my body I lifted the sleeve of my shirt. What I saw horrified me and I let a sob escape my dry lips. There on my shoulder was a bleeding red 'A' etched into my skin.

He had branded me. That bastard had just… he had claimed me. I never felt as broken as I did in that moment and I knew that it was only a matter of time before he went too far.

Sucking in a breath, I began to clean the wound, which would end up being a scar eventually. I started to hum one of the songs I had written when this whole thing started. It hadn't always been this way. It only started when I was 4, Adam and I had lost our parents because they were murdered and ever since Adam has been taking his emotions out on me. He is five years older than me and I've thought about leaving but… he's all the family I have left.

I started singing quietly. "_She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holdin' back. Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with linen and lace." _My voice shook as I continued to sing. Every word in this song was written to show how I felt and I don't think I could have said it any better. "_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born." _ No one knew anything about my pain. Just as the song said, I hid behind a mask of happiness and joy but no one has ever found out about what I've been going through for the past 14 years. Adam had pulled me out of school when I was 10 because people were getting suspicious. "_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel." _I was done cleaning my wound and I had wrapped it in white gauze. I walked out of the bathroom and lay down on my bed, burying my head in my pillow and muffling my singing. "_Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it'll be too late." _

I wanted nothing to do with this anymore. I wanted to run and hide, I wanted to start over. I wish… I wish I had a place where I could belong. I wish I had friends to help and protect me. I wish I never had to wake up every morning wishing I never had because I know, I know I'll have to be hurt again.

By now I had run out of tears and I was just lying there staring off into space. "_A statue stands in a shaded place… An angel girl with an upturned face… A name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot…" _ I let my voice trail off as fatigue took over and I closed my eyes, wishing with all my heart that I wouldn't have to open them again.

**There you go! Please review! Your thoughts tell me whether or not I should continue my stories. I don't want to be wasting time writing a story no ones gonna read. Thanks!** **Oh and just to give you something to review about let me know who your favourite Straw Hat Pirate is and your favourite bad guy! **

**-SdS89**


	2. Another World, Another Chance

**Yay! Two chapters in the same day! Here's the next one! Luffy comes in for this chapter and I'm really sorry It's so short but I'm going to make each episode a chapter and because this starts at the end of the first episode it turned out short. I should have the third chapter up tomorrow if not tonight so please enjoy and thanks to the reviewers! **

**Hanashi o suru- I completely agree! I love these kinds of stories and I found out they're just as fun to write:) I plan on following the plot line of One Piece. Hopefully by doing this I avoid any unwanted writers block. Thanks for your review!**

**mamc97nolongeranonymous- yay me to! I was debating whether or not I should have a romance between Luffy and Serena (That's her name BTW, I know I didn't mention that in the first chapter). What do you think?**

**I do not own One Piece!-_-**

**Another World, Another Chance**

Something felt different. I could smell the salty area indicating I was near an ocean and I could feel a the thing I was lying on was rocking. A boat maybe? How the heck did I get on a boat? Wasn't I just at home, wallowing in self-pity?

I opened my eyes and looked around. Sure enough, I was on a boat. It was a small rowboat that seemed tiny compared to the stretched out ocean surrounding it. None of this was making any sense! "Hey look she's awake!" an excited voice yelled. I looked over at the person who spoke. He looked quite young and he had pink hair and big circular glasses. His head was kind of peanut shaped and he looked sort of nerdy.

I sat up, ignoring the stab of pain in my shoulder, and noticed that there was also another boy in the boat. This one had black shaggy hair that was mostly covered by and old straw hat. He had wide onyx eyes that shone with innocence and curiosity. His lips were pulled up in a huge smile that looked unnatural. He had a small curved scar running horizontally bellow his left eye.

I tilted my head to the side. "Who are you?" I asked curiously. I didn't feel like either of these people were dangerous. The boy with pink hair was the one to answer my question.

"My names Coby and this is-" before Coby could finish, the other boy cut him off.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Why were you in the ocean?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"Hmm… I don't know. The last thing I remember was going to sleep at home, and then I woke up here." I was still really confused but I figured I might as well go along with it. I can try to figure out everything later. For all I know this could be some freaky realistic dream. Well I might as well have some fun with this right?

"Well what's your name?" Coby asked.

"You can call me Serena Robyn." I introduced smiling. Coby smiled back at me shaking my hand.

"Hey Coby!" Luffy called, I looked over at him and he was sitting on top of the front pole of the ship. How he was able to balance there is beyond me. "That pirate hunter, the one Alvida mentioned… what kind of a guy is he?" I sat back and relaxed a little, deciding it was better if I just listened instead of asking questions.

"You mean Zoro? I heard that he was captured by the Marines." Luffy looked disappointed.

"What? He's weak then." I looked over at Coby who seemed a bit taken aback before urgently saying,

"Not at all! He's a terrifying beast!" The pink haired boy calmed down a bit and looked at Luffy curiously. "Why are you asking me this?" Luffy smiled excitedly.

"If he was a good guy, I thought I'd make him part of my crew!" This is where my curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but ask what Luffy meant by 'crew'. "I'm starting a pirate crew and looking for nakama! I'm going to be King of the Pirate's!" Jeez, when I have dreams I don't normally dream about pirates… yes that's right folks! I have decided to assume that this is all a dream, nothing has happened so far that has led me to believe otherwise so that's what I'm sticking with.

I gave Luffy a big smile. "That's so cool!" I laughed cheerfully when Luffy's smile grew even more than I thought possible. Coby looked at me astonished and I looked over at him. "What?"

"You aren't going to try to talk him out of it? It's very dangerous and he could get himself killed!" my expression softened.

"Coby, if his dream is to be the pirate king then I shouldn't be one to tell him otherwise. People's dreams aren't something you mess with, and besides if that's really his dream then there's no way anyone could talk him out of it so why try?" Coby sighed and Luffy chuckled.

"Even still," Coby continued. "Zoro's obviously a bad guy if he was caught by the Marines." Luffy didn't let this discourage him though.

"Well we'll see when we get there." He said laughing.

This was going to be one hell of a dream.

**Thanks for reading and I'll try to keep this one going! R&R!**

**Oh and If you have any idea's for a power I could make Serena have let me know please, I'm drawing a blank here:(**

**-SdS89**


	3. Marine Base & Zoro

**Well like promised here's the next one! Again I want to thank all he reviewers and specifically mamc97nolongeranonymous for the idea for her power. I give you total credit on coming up with that one! Anyway I need opinions on whether or not I should make a romance between Serena and Luffy. It will probably be hinted throughout the story but you could also look at it as a friendship. Let me no what you think!**

**I do not own Own piece or the song 'The little Girl' by john michael montgomery.**

**Marine Base Island & Zoro**

After what seemed like forever we finally reached the island, which I learned was called Marine Base Island. A very fitting name if you ask me. Luffy, Coby and I walked through the seemingly peaceful town. I looked around, trying to take everything in. I never got out of the house much back at home and even then we only lived in a small town so I didn't get to see much of the world.

People were everywhere and they all seemed happy. I couldn't help but smile as I took in the sights. Luffy stopped at a booth selling pears and picked two up, biting into one he paid the woman and tossed the other to me. I caught it with ease and bit into it letting the sweet taste fill my mouth. I was grateful for the food, I had been getting quite hungry.

I had just registered Luffy asking the woman where Zoro was when everyone in the area jumped back in fear, or shock. I couldn't really tell but it was pretty funny to see. We continued walking and I just kind of followed along as Coby talked about wanting to be a Marine and stuff.

I let my thoughts travel to the letter engraved in my shoulder and I gripped it in frustration. It still hurt a lot but I was doing a good job of hiding it from Luffy and Coby, I mean I've pretty much been practicing my whole life.

I heard Coby mention some big shot marine captain, named Morgan I think, and it elected the same reaction as before. This time I actually laughed out loud along with Luffy. "These people are really funny!" I said.

"I can see why they would react like that to Zoro but why did they do that when I mentioned the marine captain?" Coby wondered aloud.

"Maybe he's a bad guy?" I suggested casually.

"He's a Marine, he can't be a bad guy." Coby defended. Man this kid is really stereotypical isn't he? I sighed.

"Coby what about being a marine makes you a good guy? Marines can be corrupt you know. I mean look at Luffy, he's a pirate but that doesn't make him a bad guy right?"

"I guess." Coby said, sounding a bit unsure. We finally reached the Marine Base and I looked up at it in awe, throwing my pear core on the ground.

"This must be it." Luffy stated.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" I said sarcastically, referring to the giant Marine symbol painted on the gate. Coby started crying and yapping about how it was there time to part ways and all this other sappy stuff.

Luffy and I shared a look and nodded before heading over to the wall and climbing up.

"Where's the foot holds!" Luffy complained and I giggled, having no problem holding onto the wall. That seemed to snap Coby out of his 'moment' and he screamed at us to get down. Luffy ignored him as he looked around for this Zoro guy. "Hey there he is!" Luffy shouted pointing out into an open field. "I'm gonna get a closer look." He jumped down and ran further down to another part of the wall. I jumped down shortly after, wincing a bit as I felt my wound crack and reopen.

"Dammit." I swore under my breath. That's gonna be harder to hide and will most likely give me trouble later. I saw Coby give me an odd look as I stopped to readjust the bandages by shifting around my shoulder. I looked at him, silently telling him to forget it then ran after Luffy and joining him once again on the wall.

"If we untie those ropes he could just walk away." Luffy stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Though to him it probably was, I've been with this kid for maybe a good couple of hours and he doesn't really seem like the type to just give up and walk away. So he has to be strong right?

I looked over the wall to see a man tied to a cross shaped pole. He had black pants, a green um… thing wrapped around his stomach and a bandana wrapped around his head. Over all he was a pretty intimidating guy. Coby was pretty much shaking in fear and it looked like he would fall off the wall at any moment.

He pretty much had a heart attack when Zoro looked up at us. " Hey you three, get lost you're an eyesore." He said.

"Well that's rude." I huffed. I heard a clinking sound and looked to my left to see a little girl climbing up a latter and onto the wall. She turned to us and gave us the universal sign to be quiet before jumping down the other side of the wall.

"Ah! Luffy you got to stop her! She'll be killed!" Despite Coby's pleads Luffy stayed where he was and just watched as the girl ran up to Zoro. I couldn't hear what was being said but I had an idea when the girl pulled out two onigiri and held them out to Zoro.

Then this strange man came out, followed by two marines, who looked like he had a butt for a chin and a bowl on his head. Seriously how does he keep his hair like that? I shuddered just looking at the weirdo. I felt my anger boil as he swiped one of the onigiri and took a bit, much to the little girls protests. The bowl headed guy spit out the rice in distaste and proceeded to step on the other one. I clenched my fists in pure hatred.

If there was one thing I couldn't take it was a bully. Without hesitation I jumped over the wall and walked slowly toward the group. The little girl was on her knees close to tears. My nails were digging into my palms and my wound began to bleed. I could feel the warm liquid run slowly down my arm and onto my clenched fist.

I looked up and glared at bowl head. I saw him flinch back and I couldn't help but feel satisfied knowing that I scarred him. "W-who are you?! You're not supposed to be here! Do you want me to get my daddy?!" I completely ignored him as I blew gently on my fist before pulling it back and punching him in the face. He fell to the ground from the blow and I glared at him advancing again before I was stopped by the feeling of a gun to my head. One of the Marines stood beside me while the other helped Bowl Head up.

"Helmeppo-san! Are you alright?" The Marine asked. Helmeppo growled in anger and held the side of his face.

"I WANT HER EXECUTED! AND THROW THAT GIRL OUT!" he yelled. The marine helping him up seemed hesitant to throw the little girl out but he complied. I watched as she was flung over the wall and I saw Luffy's arms stretch to grab her. I sighed in relief and before I had time to contemplate why Luffy's arms stretched to unbelievable lengths, I felt a hard object hit me in the back of the head, causing me to fall forwards unconscious.

When I woke up my head was aching and I moaned in pain. I tried to move into a more comfortable position but I found my arms restrained. "You awake?" a gruff voice asked me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the back of Zoro's head. Damn, they must have tied me to the other side of the pole.

"Yeah." I looked ahead of me and let my body lazily hang from the ropes. I hissed in pain when I felt my shoulder throb at my action and I straightened myself up again and watched as blood slowly dripped onto the ground. My previously blue shirt was soaking up the blood pretty fast, turning into a weird puke looking colour.

"That was pretty brave of you. Not many girls have enough guts to punch the son of a marine captain." I smirked and looked over my shoulder slightly.

"Aww, Is the big bad Roronoa Zoro complimenting me?" I felt his body stiffen behind mine and I could tell that probably pissed him off, I snickered anyway. "Besides, I don't care who that bastard is, he deserved it." Before Zoro could reply a group of Marines and the Helmeppo guy walked up. The bowl head motioned toward me and two men came over to take me down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, kind of relieved I didn't have to stay in that position much longer. How the heck does Zoro do it?

"Executing you." Helmeppo said laughing. I looked at him with half lidded eyes. So I'm dreaming that I'm about to be killed… I think I've finally lost it. The men push me over to the wall in front of Zoro while they set up, and by 'set up' I mean wait for a big guy with a big sword to come and chop off my head. I leaned against the wall gently, being careful of my shoulder.

I could feel myself starting to get light headed and dizzy. Guess the blood loss is kicking in. I heard a 'psst' from above me and I looked up to the top of the wall to see Coby. The poor boy looked like he was going to piss himself and I couldn't really blame him, there were a lot of Marines around. I bit my lip, thinking of a plan.

"Coby use my execution as a distraction. Sneak over and untie Zoro." I whispered to him. He looked startled for a second and was about to yell before I shushed him. "Just do it! We only have one chance. I'll try to delay them but you have to hurry. Oh by the way, where's Luffy?"

"He went into the base to get Zoro's swords, but Serena you-" He was interrupted when a marine walked over and led me away from the wall. I looked back at Coby and gave him a nod.

The men led me out farther into the area and pushed me to my knees. Fortunately they didn't tie my hands or feet, unfortunately the marine who took me there was holding my wrists together. I couldn't see anything but I could hear my soon to be executioner unsheathe his sword. I looked up at where Zoro was and I could see Coby frantically trying to untie the ropes. They looked like they were talking and then Zoro looked at me with wide eyes. I gave him a toothy small before a marine grabbed my hair and made me face the ground again.

Wait a minute… this is my dream right? So does that mean that whatever I want will happen? Well it's worth a try. I started singing another one of the songs I wrote as the executioner raised the sword. The lyrics didn't really fit me but I wrote them for all the other children who are abused like I am. "_Her parents never took the young girl to church, never spoke of His name, or read her His words_. _Two nonbelievers, walkin' lost in this world, took their baby with them, what a sad little girl." _As I sung I put every last bit of negative emotion, every ounce of pain that I had felt for 14 years and I channeled it through my words. "_Her Daddy drank all day and her Mommy did drugs. Never wanted to play or give kisses and hugs. And the drinking and the fighting, just got worse every night, behind their couch she'd be hiding, oh what a sad little life." _Just as the sword came down on me I released all the built up emotion and imagined it attacking the men around me. I then focused on not allowing Coby and Zoro to feel this pain because I knew it would hurt them.

I watched every marine around me fall to the ground twitching and clutching at their chests trying to gasp for air. Yep that's what 14 years of abuse can do to a person, I am close to breaking as it is and throwing that amount of pain into someone in one go will pretty much kill them or break their spirit.

I wonder if I could do that with other emotions depending on the song? I'll have to try that later. I sat up and looked around the executioner was on his back and the sword was laying a little ways away.

I got up and ran over to Zoro and Coby. They were both looking at me with awe. I was breathing pretty heavily, I guess using that drains me a lot. "H-how did you do that?" Coby stuttered. I grinned at him but didn't answer and proceeded to help untie Zoro.

Just as we loosened the ropes a large group of marines and a really big guy with a metal jaw (who I assumed was Captain Morgan) came out and aimed their guns at us. I stepped in front of Coby, trying to be some form of protection. "By the treason you have committed against me you will all be executed right here." Morgan said raising his axe hand to rest on his shoulder.

I gritted my teeth in anger. I knew I wouldn't have enough power left to take them all out. Coby was down-right balling his eyes out. The men took aim and fired. I tensed up waiting to be punctured with a ton of bullets but it never happened. Instead I looked up and saw Luffy standing there blocking the shots and then flinging them right back.

"That won't work!" Luffy shouted laughing. I couldn't contain how happy I was and I ran over towards Luffy, tackling him from behind. We fell to the ground, I was on his back hugging the crap out of him.

"Luffy! That couldn't have been better timing! I thought I was dead!" I nuzzled my face into his back and I could feel him shake as he laughed. I got off of him and helped him up then walked over to the others. I took a step and stumbled a bit. Damn I have got to stop this bleeding before I pass out! With each step I took I seemed to get dizzier and dizzier. The next thing I knew I was face first on the ground. Coby had run over to me and was shaking me but the only thing I was thinking as I slowly lost consciousness was:

Did Luffy just deflect bullets?

**So there you go, a nice long chapter to make up for the last one. Please review! Also I really like the idea of Serena's power but I don't want it to be the only defense she has while fighting so I was thinking to give her another power. Maybe controlling an element? I don;t know. If you have any ideas let me know:) **

**-SdS89**


	4. Man Overboard & Ussop

**Man I'm on a role! To chapters in one day! Once again thanks to all the reviewers and to mamc97nolongeranonymous for coming up with another awesome idea for Serena's power! You rock! I give you 100% credit for that. I'm really happy everyone seems to like my story so far, I decided to put in a little twist for this chapter so please enjoy.**

**I do not own One Piece!-_-**

**Man Overboard & Ussop**

Everything felt different again. I could no longer smell the salty sea air. I couldn't hear Luffy's obnoxiously loud voice or feel the rocking of a boat underneath me. When I opened my eyes I didn't see the beautiful blue sky but instead I saw the pale white colour of my bedroom ceiling. I was home? Was I right? Was it all just a dream?

I slowly sat up and looked at my shoulder. It was wrapped up just like it was before I went to sleep. That was some crazy dream, but I… I didn't want it to be a dream. I wanted it to be real. Luffy, Coby, Zoro, the marines, all of it. I wanted it all back, I didn't want to wake up here! I wanted more adventures and more fun. I-I didn't want to be scarred any more…

The door to my room was thrown open and Adam walked in. I coward closer to the back board of my bed, trying to become invisible. I'll never be able to escape will I? I'm forced to live through this stupid nightmare they call life and for what? So my so called brother can have a sick twisted hobby!

Adam walked closer, knife in hand, and when he got to me he raised it above his head smiling a malicious grin. I couldn't move, my body wouldn't listen, so I cried. I cried harder than I had in a while.

That's when things started to get weird. A voice echoed in the back off my head and I could hear it calling my name. Then things started to get blurry and distorted as my vision seemed to fog up. What's going on? Then the voice said something new and it sounded like… wake up? Was I asleep? Was this a-a dream?

I pinched myself, completely ignoring my brother standing above me. It didn't hurt. It was a dream! I was dreaming! So I just have to wake up and I'll get to see Luffy and Coby and Zoro!

And that's just what I did. I woke up and I couldn't have felt happier to see the scared face of Luffy and the green hair of Zoro.

I sat up quickly not even noticing the bewildered looks they were giving me. My shoulder was giving off a dull throbbing but it didn't hurt too badly. I could see that we were on a boat, a good size larger than the last one we were on. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, indicating that it was still pretty early.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"You were crying in your sleep so we tried to wake you up. You're a really heavy sleepier you know!" Luffy said smiling at me, but I could see the worry in his eyes. I touched my face gently and it felt wet, really wet! Was I crying that much?

"Where are we? How long have I been out?" I asked trying to compose myself, while wiping away the tears.

"We left Marine Base yesterday, Coby stayed behind and you've been out for about 2 days now." Zoro summarized.

"Well where are we headed now?" Both guys shrugged and I sweat dropped. Just then my stomach decided to announce its hunger and I blushed. "I'm starving, do we have any food?" again the response was in unison as they both shook their heads. "Great." I said sarcastically.

And that is how it went on for a few hours. We were all lying randomly around the boat, Zoro sleeping against the side, Luffy flat on his back in the middle and me hanging half in and half out of the boat. I sighed, letting the ocean water run through my fingers as I listened to Luffy's hungered moans, as I thought of something.

"Hey Luffy?" My only response was a grunt. "Why didn't you just leave me on the last island? We hardly know each other." And it was true, I didn't really know Luffy at all I mean I just met him what… 2 days ago? Even still it feels like I've known him forever.

"Because we're Nakama." He stated confidently.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" I challenged good naturedly.

"I do."

"Can't argue with logic like that." I heard Zoro mutter sarcastically and I giggled. Another thought popped into my head.

"Luffy? How do you stretch your body like you did back there?" It had been bugging me for a while and I couldn't help but ask. This received a long explanation from Zoro about Devil Fruits because apparently Luffy was too hungry to talk. About half way through the explanation Luffy spotted a large bird and grinned from ear to ear. Without hesitation he used Gum Gum Rocket to fling himself up and… got himself stuck.

Bird: 1, Luffy: 0.

This caused Zoro to suddenly paddle crazily after his… _our_ captain and I ended up over board. So there I was watching Zoro paddle at inhuman speeds after my idiot captain who was kidnapped by a bird.

Who am I kidding! This is way too insane to be a dream!

As I was swimming for who knows how long in some random direction I thought about what I did back at Marine Base. How did I do it? Do I have other powers to? Well now's as good a time as any to find out. I stopped swimming for a moment and closed my eyes, listening to the world around me. I noticed a difference though. The air… it seemed to almost… speak to me? It sounded like it wanted to help me.

I concentrated on the air and the wind. I felt it move and form around me and ever so slowly I felt myself lift out of the water but I didn't open my eyes yet. The wind seemed to scoop me up and wrap itself around me, kind of like a hug of some sorts. It felt natural and amazing. I finally dared to open my eyes and I found myself a good foot off the surface of the water.

I gasped in shock and lost concentration. The wind seemed to let go and I fell back into the sea. I came up spluttering. "Alright, note to self, work on flying." I seemed to easily accept the fact that I was now able to fly. Anyone else would probably be freaking out but I was only amazed!

When I finally got back into the air I leaned forward slightly and I felt myself drift in that direction. Amazed at my new discovery I tried leaning backwards and I slowly drifted that way. I smiled happily and spun in a circle throwing drops of water everywhere. I looked down at myself. Ok I seriously needed new cloths.

I flew forward in the direction I was heading and discovered that the farther I lean the faster I go. In what seemed like minutes I reached a small island. It didn't seem like much but I could make out a small village, it looks very peaceful. I landed on the beach and started walking in the direction of the town.

I ended up walking quite a ways before I saw any people. When I got to a dirt road with a fence on one side I spotted three kids and a teenager playing what looked to be target practice. I walked over just as I saw the teen use a slingshot to fire a small stone. It hit dead center of the target. "Aha! See that kids! Captain Ussop never misses!" Ussop gloated.

"Nice shot." I complimented. Ussop whirled around and jumped in fright. I gave him an odd look. I wasn't that scary looking was I?

"W-who are you?" He said, legs shaking nervously. Jeez, I know 3 years old who are braver than this guy.

I finally got a good look at Ussop; he had a long nose and curly black hair that was mostly hidden under a bandanna He wore brown overalls and looked pretty much like any average teen would. I looked over at the three kids, each one of them seemed to resemble a vegetable of some kind. The first one looked a lot like an onion and the second reminded me of a carrot, the third was a pepper. They were pretty cute kids though and they looked friendly enough.

"I'm just passing through and I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find a place to stay for a bit?" Almost instantly his fear seemed to disappear.

"Ah, I see! And what is your name traveler? I am CAPTAIN USSOP of the USSOP PIRATES!" he announced striking a pose. I giggled a little.

"My names Serena. I assume that these boys are the brave crew of this here Captain Ussop?" I said looking over at the now blushing vegetable kids.

"You bet we are!" they all said and Ussop stood with them proudly.

"Well Serena you can stay at my place if you like. I've got plenty of room!" Ussop offered I smiled and the five of us began to walk to towards Ussop's.

"So tell me about yourself Serena, and maybe I'll let you join the Ussop Pirates!" Ok so I had learned some thing's during or walk so far. 1: The three kids were named Onion, Carrot and Pepper (obviously their parents have a sense of humor), 2: Ussop is the biggest liar I have ever met, and 3: I have no money whatsoever nor do I know the currency here.

"Well I'm going to have to pass up that offer, I'm actually a pirate myself and I got separated from my captain." In the blink of an eye Ussop's brave demeanor diminished and was left with a sweating shaking coward.

"Y-You're a-a Pirate!" he stuttered. The three kids on the other hand had a completely different reaction and starred at me with stars in their eyes.

I knelt down in front of them and smiled. "Have you ever heard the name Monkey D. Luffy?" I asked. They all shook their heads, as expected. "Well that's my Captains name and you better remember it." I stood up and Ussop looked at me questioningly.

"Why?"

"Because that's the name of the next Pirate King." I turned and continued walking. Ussop and the veggies stood stone still in shock.

I think I just made some new friends. I laughed as they ran to catch up asking a bunch of questions.

**And Cut! that's a wrap:) please review and let me know what you think!**

**-SdS89**


	5. Creepy Butlers & Meeting Nami

******Hey again! I got another chapter for you guys:) I'm sorry I didn't write the buggy arc. I really hate buggy:( I find him extremely annoying. I will write about him in Loguetown though so don't worry. I also wanted to say that there is a little Luffy x Serena in this chapter but I haven't really gotten a response on whether I should make a romance between them so it could also be viewed as a friendship thing. Hmmm... I think thats all I really wanted to say so please read and review! **

**Creepy Butlers & Meeting Nami**

It had been about a day since I got to Syrup village. Ussop and I quickly became great friends and I had a lot of fun playing pirate with him. He took me to buy some new cloths and I was now wearing black tights tucked into a pair of black boots that went to about the middle of my thigh and a black top that went to just above my belly button. The sleeves went to my elbow and both my wrists were covered in bands that wrapped around my arm and stopped at the sleeve. I thought I looked pretty damn good and Ussop must have thought so to when I walked out and he nearly died of a nose bleed.

I was a bit concerned when Ussop went running through the village lying about attacking pirates but I decided to let it go. He told me about his mother and how he goes up to the mansion on the hill to tell this Kaya girl stories. Who knew one day could feel like a life time.

What I needed to do now was to think about what I wanted to become. I mean the guys knew what they wanted. Zoro was going to be the greatest swordsman in the world (which he told me about on the boat) and Luffy was aiming to be the pirate king. After a long time of trying to come up with something, I was still at a loss. I decided I should ask Ussop to help me out and first he tested out my skills.

I was really good when it came to sneaking around, with a little help from my ability to float, which scarred the crap out of Ussop. I sucked at sword fighting and my aim with a gun was pretty average, nothing special. It wasn't until we played a game of hide and seek tag with the veggies that I realized I'm _fast._ I mean really fast! I was also incredibly good at hiding; Ussop said that I could probably find a hiding spot in an open field. My climbing skills aren't something to laugh about either!

So in the end I couldn't have been happier to be able to offer something to Luffy's crew. The last thing I wanted to be was a burden. I also finally figured out what my position could be on the crew. The spy! Yep you heard it right! I, Serena Robyn, was going to be the spy of the future pirate kings crew!

Ussop and I were sitting under a tree just talking about random stuff when Pepper and Carrot came running up to us, each holding a wooden sword.

"Good Morning Captain!" Pepper shouted as he approached.

"The Ussop crew is here!" Carrot said. Ussop got up from where he was standing and put his hands on his hips.

"Pepper! Carrot! Just you two today? Where's Onion?" I went and stood beside Ussop.

Before the kids could answer we all heard yelling from down the road. "It's horrible, horrible! It's Horrible!" Carrot recognized the figure as it came over the hill.

"Onion? What's he yelling about?" As Onion got closer we could clearly hear what he was yelling.

"The pirates are here! There's a boat heading towards our village!" Ussop, thinking that Onion was talking about his lie told him that he was just kidding around. Onion looked really scarred though so I knew right away he was telling the truth. Ussop however didn't really catch on. "It's true!" Onion defended urgently.

Ussop made a strange 'eep' sound and began running in the direction of town saying something about forgetting his snacks. I smirked and looked down at Onion. "Could you tell how many there were?" I asked hoping that it could be Luffy and Zoro.

"Um, I didn't get a really good look but I think it was about 3." At this Ussop turned around and put up his brave front again.

"Well if it's only three then the great Captain Ussop can easily take them down!" I sweat dropped. This guy has way too many mood swings…

We all headed down towards where Onion saw the pirates and hid in the bushes. Sure enough there were two boats tied to each other one with a jolly roger that looked like a clown. I went to look up out of the bushes but Ussop pushed my face back into the dirt. "You stay down, I don't want you getting hurt." Well as sweet as that was I was too busy spitting out dirt to really care much.

"Careful, someone's here." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Huh? Where? Where? Where?" Wait a minute! That was Luffy! Before I could stop him Ussop whipped out his slingshot and rapidly fired multiple shots at Luffy's feet making him dance around like a monkey.

"Ussop stop!" I shouted, he looked at me confused and shocked as I jumped out of the bushes and gently floated down the side of the cliff. My bangs covered my eyes and I could hear Ussop trying to call me back. No one said anything as I approached Zoro, probably to shocked with the fact I just floated down a cliff. When I got to the green haired swordsmen I punched him in the head making him fall face first into the sand. Ussop shrieked in horror and I could see the veggies gaping in shock. "Zoro you idiot! Next time you decide to just take off like that then warn me first!" I yelled.

I felt someone ram into my side and went tumbling onto the ground. Luffy was on top of me giving me a big hug. "We looked everywhere for you! I thought I wouldn't find you again! How did you do that floaty thing?!" He yelled. I laughed and hugged him back.

"It's just something I figured out I could do." I said floating in the air to get up. Luffy gapped at me with stars in his eyes. I landed back on the ground and turned toward Ussop, who now stood out in the open. "Guys I want you to meet Ussop! He's my friend."

Ussop blushed a little and climbed down the slope until he stood in front of the crew. "That's right! My name is Captain Ussop! Me and Serena are more than friends though! Actually we're married!" I gapped at Ussop and punched him in the head sending him to the ground to join Zoro, who still hadn't gotten up.

"He's also a huge liar!" I seethed.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" Luffy yelled.

"DON'T BELIEVE THAT!" I yelled back at him. I sighed disbelievingly and looked around just now noticing the orange haired girl who was leaning against the side of the boat. I walked over to her and stuck out my hand. "I'm Serena, I don't believe we've met." I introduced politely. She took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Nami."

"So why are you with Luffy?" I asked. Before she could answer Luffy stepped in.

"She's our navigator!" He told me. I smiled at the girl.

"Well then welcome to the crew!"

"W-wait a minute! I'm not-" Nami was cut off by a gurgling sound coming from Luffy's stomach. I laughed as he pouted.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." I walked over to Zoro and kicked him in the side, waking him up (he fell asleep?). He grumbled something incoherent and glared at me. I just gave him an innocent smile before turning to Ussop. "Lead the way!"

We all headed over to one of the restaurants in town and one the way I told Luffy which position in the crew I wanted. He pouted when he heard the news, "Aww! I wanted you to be our singer!" he said sadly. I gave him and odd look, how did he know I could sing? "Zoro told me about what happened at Marine Base." He stated as if knowing what I was thinking. I nodded in understanding.

"How about I be both?" I offered. "Just until we get a real musician on the crew." That seemed to satisfy him and he threw his arm over my shoulder merrily. I tensed up but relax when he didn't do anything else. This feeling was alien to me. It's not often that I feel any physical contact that doesn't hurt. I could tell he noticed this when he gave me a sideways glance quickly but the smile never left his face.

We arrived at the restaurant and we all sat at a booth. I sat beside Luffy, Zoro and Nami sat on the other side across from us, Ussop sat at the end of the table. "Hey Ussop? Your Dad wouldn't happen to be named Yassop would he?" Luffy asked starting up a conversation. Ussop looked at him stunned for a moment.

"Y-Yeah, how did you know that?" Luffy smiled.

"I knew your dad when I was a kid! He was the sharpshooter on Shank's ship." He explained biting into a large piece of meat that the waitress had brought.

"My Dad was on Red Haired Shank's Crew?" Ussop asked in wonder. Luffy nodded, swallowing. "I never thought that my dad would be on such a great ship." He said proudly.

"I don't know what his situation is now but he's probably still with him." Luffy supplied. "Your father's marksmanship is truly elite. Ussop, I've heard the story about you time and time again that my ears almost fell off." Luffy reached over and grabbed an apple biting into it.

"Just as I thought! To disregard his own life and indulge himself in the vast and endless sea… I feel so proud of my father."

"This makes our discussion much easier." Nami said. "Hey, is there anyone who can sail a ship or acquire a large ship in this village?" Ussop thought for a moment.

"As you can see, this village is pretty small. I'm very sorry, but three is no way to fulfill your request." He told her looking away.

I looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Why don't we go ask your girlfriend Ussop?" I asked lightly, taking a bight of my food. Ussop choked on his drink just as he was about to swallow.

"What?!" Luffy yelled. "You're cheating on Serena?!" I bashed my forehead against the table.

"No you idiot! We're not married!" I yelled at him lifting my head.

"Oh good!" he said laughing. I glared at him as he went back to eating, then at Ussop who shrunk back in his chair. I stood up and pointed out the window.

"She lives over in that big house. We can just walk over and-"

"STAY AWAY FROM THERE!" Ussop yelled slamming his hands on the table. I looked at him worriedly. Did I say something wrong? Ussop started to shake and sweat nervously. "I…I suddenly remembered that I still have to do something." He spouted out before taking off.

"What's up with him?" Zoro asked watching him go. I didn't answer, just watched as Ussop disappeared out the door.

"Well we better get going." Nami said sadly. "We'll have to search somewhere else for a ship." We all got up and left the restaurant not even bothering to pay. What was sad was the fact no one tried to stop us. You'd think they'd pay more attention. We walked for a while in a random direction before I saw three familiar little kids running behind one of the buildings. Come to think of it the last time I saw the veggies was at the beach, they must have run off when Luffy tackled me. An idea came to my head and I stepped in front of Luffy still facing forwards. He stopped and I grabbed his wrists and directed them to hold mine behind my back.

I couldn't see his expression but I could tell he was confused. "Just play along." I told everyone under my breath. I felt Luffy shrug behind me and we continued walking, Luffy holding my hands together behind my back. We didn't get far when suddenly the veggies jumped out in front of us, each bearing a wooden sword. "Let Serena go you evil pirates!" Pepper yelled.

"And give us back our Captain!" Carrot put in. Onion just stood there, legs quivering trying not to give into the urge to run away.

"Onion! Pepper! Carrot! Run away! These guys are to strong!" I said pretending to struggle against Luffy's grip. The boys shook in fear but to my surprise they didn't run away. I had to suppress the small that was fighting it's way to my lips.

"D-Don't w-worry Serena! We'll s-save you!" Pepper stuttered out. Luffy chuckled evilly behind me and I was having a real problem trying not to laugh.

"What are you willing to do to get her back?" I could hear the fake malice in his voice but I could tell he was smirking. The boys didn't answer. Zoro walked over, apparently wanting to join in the fun.

"Well then if you don't want her then we have no use of her." Slowly, almost teasingly, he drew his katana.

"NO! STOP!" The boys yelled together. He raised the sword above his head and brought the hilt down to meet my head. With the speed that his arm came down at it probably looked like he hit me hard enough to kill me but in reality he didn't even come in contact. At the right moment Luffy let go of my wrists and I slumped forward motionless on the ground. "AAAHHHHH! SERENA!"

Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I burst out laughing as I rolled around on the ground the others laughed with me and Nami just shook her head with a smirk. The poor boys looked absolutely horrified and confused, in short, their expressions were priceless! I got up and dusted the dirt off my clothes. "Don't worry guys." I said still laughing. "These are my friends! This is Luffy, Zoro and Nami." They all waved.

After everyone had calmed down we explained to the veggies about where their captain went.

"He's probably at the mansion then."

"The Mansion on the hill?" Nami asked. The Veggies told us about how Ussop goes there to lie. I just listened politely as we headed up the hill to the large house. When we got there Luffy stood in front of the gate and shouted for a ship. As expected there was no answer.

"Alright let's go in!" Luffy climbed up the gate and grabbed onto the top of it. He stretched his arms down so that he was almost touching the ground. "Sorry to…" he started as he prepared to let go. Everyone ran over to him and tried to push him down but it was useless. Luffy let himself fling into the air taking everyone else with him. "… intrude!"

I screamed as we flew up to unbelievable heights before coming back down again. Luffy and Zoro landed on a concrete pathway making huge dents, Nami had landed on the grass, the three veggies landed in a bush and me? I landed in the tree.

I ended up getting my foot caught in some branches and was hanging upside down hidden by the leaves. Damn it! This sucks. I reached up to try and pull my foot out but it was stuck. I sighed and hung there with my arms crossed. I could just hear Nami say "Hey, where's Serena?" I didn't catch an answer and I wasn't even sure if there was one but I heard an unfamiliar voice that was a lot closer to me say "Ar…Are you alright?" Then Ussop, who again sounded pretty close say "It's okay… They heard how great I was, so they came to join the Ussop Pirate crew."

I scoffed at that. Yay right dude, keep dreaming! I could just barely make out Luffy saying something. That's it I can't stay like this anymore! All the blood is rushing to my head and I'm getting dizzy. I leaned up to grab a nearby branch then tried to yank my foot out of its hold. This damn tree is stubborn. I felt my foot move just as I heard a new voice join the others. "You there!" It said with an air of superiority. "What are you doing here?" Again I didn't hear the reply so I went back to what I was doing. My slid a little more with each tug and I shifted my hands on the branch making sure I had a good hold so I wouldn't land on my head when I got my foot out.

Suddenly I heard a cracking and smiled. Finally! The smile instantly vanished when I realized the branch my foot was stuck on wasn't breaking but it was the branch I was holding. The fact I got my foot almost all the way out told me that there was no way it would hold my weight if I let go of the other branch.

This was going to hurt.

**Ah, there is nothing like falling out of a tree huh? I also wanted to mention that someone mentioned wanting to see Serena with a weapon. Well I plan on giving her one soon so please be patient. The floating thing won't be mentioned much but when she's sneaking around and stuff she uses it to make sure she doesn't make footsteps. So again let me know if you want Luffy and Serena. If you don't say anything I'll just go with the romance. I'll try to post soon! Schools starting again so I'm going to be pretty busy.**

**thanks a lot!**

**-SdS89**


	6. Messed Up Butlers & Moon Walking Weirdos

**Yay! Another Update! I was so happy when I got home from school! My e-mail was overflowing with favourites and reviews. Thank you all so much! I decided to give you guys an update cause you're so awesome. I really should be working on homework but you guys are more important:) **

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 5**

**Messed Up Butlers & Moon Walking Hypnotists**

As I expected the branch I held onto snapped, causing my body to swing back. The sudden weight on my foot caused it to slip from its binding's and the next thing I know I hit the ground with a loud 'Umph'. "Owww…" I moaned as I got up from the concrete.

"Oh there you are." I heard Zoro say looking at me with half lidded eyes. I glared at him and stretched my back.

"So what's going on here?" I asked noticing the heavy tension. My question went unanswered as I examined the strange man in front of me. He wore a black suit and had a pair of glasses on which he occasionally pushed up with the base of his palm. This guy gave me the creeps. There was is no way I will trust him.

"You called my father a low-class…?" Ussop said from a large tree branch next to an open window. A young girl was leaning out of it watching the commotion and I caught her eye. Giving her a reassuring smile I turned back to the weirdo.

"You come from a totally different world from our ojousama. Do you want money? How much do you want?" the man asked bitterly. I clenched my fists. That bastard has no right to talk to Ussop like that!

"That's enough, Kurahadol!" Kaya yelled leaning further out the window. "Apologize to Ussop-san at once!"

"Oi Kaya, that's dangerous." Ussop said warningly. Kurahadol didn't listen and pressed on.

"Why should I apologize to such a barbaric man, ojousama? I am only speaking the truth. I do sympathize with you. You must have been filled with hatred. Hatred for your idiotic father who abandoned you and your mother to look for treasures as a pirate!"

"Kurahadol!" Kaya warned once again, becoming more and more upset. This can't be good for her health. Ussop growled in anger.

"You bastard, you'd better stop insulting my father!" Ussop jumped off the branch, hooking a grapple to the tree limb as he fell past and easily propelled the way down before reeling it in. He now stood in front of Kurahadol shaking in repressed aggression.

"Why are you so agitated?" Kurahadol asked calmly, pushing his glasses up again. "It's times like these that you should just do what you do best; lie. Just say that you have nothing to do with your father, or he's not your birth-father…" That went too far. Apparently Ussop thought so as well and ran forward. He punched Kurahadol in the face causing him to fall to the ground, his glasses flying off his face.

Kaya gasped and the three veggies stared in shock. Luffy remained expressionless and I frowned a little. I wish I had the courage to do that to my brother. Does that mean I'm more of a coward than Ussop? I bowed my head in shame at the thought.

"See that!" Kurahadol muttered fixing his glasses back on his face. "He immediately turns to violence. No wonder they say, "Like father, like son."

"SHUT UP!" Ussop yelled. "I'm proud that my father _is _a pirate! Being a brave warrior of the sea, I'm very proud of him! Although it's true that I'm a plain old liar, but pirate's blood flows within me! That kind of honor is not something that can be imitated, for I'm the son of a pirate!"

"Pirates are warriors of the sea, eh..?" Kurahadol slowly stood up. "You're pretty naïve to have that ideology. But this does prove that barbaric blood flows within you. You like to lie and would resort to violence whenever something upsets you. Your ultimate motive is to acquire our ojousama's wealth and that's why you get close to her!" the man explained as if he knew everything there was to know about Ussop. "Whether or not you have any ulterior motives just the fact that your father is a pirate is proof enough!"

Ussop ran over a grabbed the man's collar, pulling his fist back and getting ready to punch him again. Before he could do anything though Kaya spoke up. "Wait Ussop! Please, no more violence! Kurahadol is just being over protective of me!" Ussop eased up and Kurahadol slapped his hand away.

"Get out of here." Ussop walked past him.

"I get the picture. I won't ever come back here again!" He yelled as he broke into a run. Damn, I couldn't just sit around watching this anymore. I took off after Ussop ignoring Nami's yells telling me to wait. Ussop ran quite far before I finally caught up with him on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. He sat down with his legs dangling over the edge. I stopped running and walked up behind him slowly trying to catch my breath. "What is it? What do you want?" Luffy suddenly appeared beside me and I smiled at him before moving to sit with Ussop.

"Just coming to make sure you were ok." I tell him quietly. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and Luffy came and sat on Ussops other side.

"That damn caretaker." He mumbled. "How dare he insult my father."

"Yeah, I don't like him either." I nodded, agreeing with Luffy. He then added "Your dad was a great pirate."

"In this age of pirates, my father sails the ocean without knowing what's ahead."

Luffy and Ussop continued talking and I just kind of spaced out.

I thought about my home. Did Adam even notice I was gone? What would have happened if I hadn't gotten this chance? I could pretty easily assume that I would have died. Adam would have come into my room in the morning and he would have finished the job. I frowned and looked out on the horizon. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was here. I was getting another chance but… why me? Why was I chosen to come here? Was I even chosen?

I was very common for me to wonder why I was born. What was my purpose? Why did I have to suffer my whole life in one world, just to be sent to another? God has one twisted sense of humor.

I was awoken from my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face. I looked over at Luffy who was staring at me with a confused look. Ussop was doing the same but he was more worried. "What?" I asked.

"You spaced out for a while and then you started grabbing at your arm." Luffy summarized. I tilted my head to the side. I started… what? I looked down and sure enough I was gripping at my left arm where my scar was. Slowly I loosened my gripped and looked at my hand confused. When did that move?

Before the boys could ask what was wrong we heard a voice from down the cliff. "Oi, Jango." A very familiar person said. We all looked over the edge to see none other than Kurahadol and another strange looking guy wearing heart shaped glasses and a funky hat. "Didn't I tell you not to attract any attention in this village? Yet you were sleeping in the middle of the road."

"That's ridiculous," the other man, Jango, said. "I don't attract any attention at all. I'm not weird either." I scoffed at this only to be shushed by Ussop.

"So are the preparations for the operation complete?" Operation? I knew I couldn't trust this guy!

"Of course. We can start anytime. The operation to assassinate the ojousama!" Jango replied. We all gasped in shock. Assassinate! They were going to assassinate Kaya! Why? What did she do?

"Don't say assassinate, that sounds wicked, Jango." Kurahadol said calmly.

Well of course it's sounds wicked! You're planning to kill the girl for god sake!

They then proceeded to explain their whole plan. They were going to attack the village and kill Kaya but first they would make her write a will and leave everything to Kuro, who we found out was Kuro of a thousand plans. Otherwise, a pirate.

After the long explanation Luffy stood up making his presence known to the two men below. "Hey you down there! Don't you dare hurt ojousama!" he yelled.

"You idiot they'll see us!" Ussop whispered pulling on Luffy's arm. I got up and looked at kuro.

"Too late." I said. Jango pulled out this weird ring that was tied to the end of a string.

"Hey you three." He called up to us. "Look into this ring."

"What?" Luffy asked looking at the ring and watching it as it swung from side to side. I watched it to but I couldn't help feeling like this was a trap.

"When I say 'One, two, Jango' you will fall asleep. One…Two…"

"Quick hide!" Ussop yelled before ducking away from the edge. I looked over at him, confused by his sudden action and took my eyes off the ring.

"…Jango!" I looked back over and nothing happened for a minute. Then Luffy began to sway on his feet.

"Luffy!" I yelled as he pitch forward. I reached out and grabbed his arm but I wasn't strong enough to hold him up and I went forward with him. I saw Ussop try to grab my hand but he missed and we both went tumbling down the cliff.

I felt my body smash into the rocks as we rolled in a mess of limbs. At one point my head came in contact with a jagged rock and my vision became blurry. I felt my ankle twist in an awkward way and if I could've told up from down I would have screamed. We hit the base of the cliff with a loud thud, throwing up a bunch of dust around us.

My body ached and I felt the world spinning around and around. A wet substance was dripping into my eye but I could see well enough to tell what it was. All of my senses seemed to dull as I slowly lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell happened." I moaned as I started to wake up. Everywhere hurt but I could feel the most pain coming from my ankle and my head. I sat up slowly, feeling nauseous and dizzy. I couldn't see out of my right eye so I brought my hand up to gently touch it. When I pulled it away a red sticky liquid covered my hand. Blood. Not like it's a new sight.

I turned my head slowly to inspect the rest of my body. My clothes were cut up and not in very good shape. I just bought these to. My ankle was almost… revolting. It was twisted at an unnatural angle and I had no doubt that it was broken. Sighing I awkwardly crawled towards Luffy and nudged him awake. He stirred and sat up looking around confused.

"What happened? AAHHH! SERENA! WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled when he saw me. I clutched my head in pain.

"Ouch, Luffy not so loud!" I complained.

"Who did this to you? Was it that weird guy? I'll kick his ass!" Luffy declared. I tried to reassure him that I was fine and he eventually calmed down.

"Luffy, we should find the others and tell them what's going on." I suggested making a move to stand up. I ended up putting too much weight on my bad foot and I screeched in pain. Luffy caught me before I could hit the ground and didn't hesitate to throw me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support as he began walking towards the village.

After we got up the slop we saw Zoro, Nami and the veggies all walking toward us. "Hey!" Luffy called and I winced. He looked over his shoulder at me "Ah, Sorry." I gave him a small smile.

We reached the others and they looked at me in horror. "What the heck happened!" Nami asked.

"It's a long story." I sighed.

**I know, I know, crappy ending but I got lazy. The next chapter will be more eventful and yes even though Serena is hurt she will still fight in the battle. It will actually be her first real fight so she will be experimenting with her song power thing. Well I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update when I can but my classes are already proving to be troublesome.**

**thanks again!**

**-SdS89**


	7. Fights & Familiar Faces

******Sorry for the wait but I may not be updating as often because of school and all. I'm really happy with how popular this story turned out! Because I got a lot of questions in the reviews I'm going to respond to them now.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat****: No Serena has never heard of One Piece before because she didn't have a computer and she doesn't get out much, for obvious reasons. That's probably something I should have mentioned before... Also, No Serena did not know about her powers previously. Because she thought that everything was only a dream she figured that anything she thought of she could do and that's how she discovered her powers. How she actually gained her powers will be explained later on and I can't really explain how she just kind of thought of the exact power she had... call it a coincidence I guess. About Serena being a natural at her wind powers, she really only got how to fly because I tried to make it something that was pretty easy to do for her. She will discover more things she can do with the wind powers probably in the next chapter. On a level of 1-10 I would say here control is about a 4. Besides floating she really hasn't tried anything extreme yet. For Serena's tolerance for pain, it's pretty high but I might accidentally make her appear susceptible to some pains more than others and if I do I apologize for that.**

**mamc97nolongeranonymous: **** Really soon! I promise! Probably in the next chapter or the one after that.**

******You know I just noticed that most of the reviews were from ****10th Squad 3rd Seat****, so this chapters for you! All other reviewers you guys rock! Let me know what you think of this one please:)**

**I do not own!**

**Fights & Familiar Faces**

I was lying in the grass as Luffy explained everything that had happened. I chipped in here and there but mostly kept quiet. Nami had bandaged me up but I was under strict order not to move. To be perfectly honest it really didn't hurt that much. Sure my ankle was throbbing and I felt light headed but I had been through so much worse than this. No, I can't think about that right now. We have to focus on what we are going to do about the attacking pirates.

I heard footsteps and I looked up the road. Ussop was walking towards us looking quite dejected. I frowned, I wonder what happened to him… When he started to tell the boys that he had made up the story about the pirates going to kill Kaya, my frowned deepened. The Veggies walked away looking disappointed in Ussop and I watched them leave before looking back at the sharpshooter. He noticed my look and smiled lightly. "No one would believe me anyway." He explained.

"Those pirates are really going to attack, right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, there's no doubt that they'll be coming. But everyone thinks that it's all just a hoax. Everyone thinks that tomorrow will be just like any other day." Ussop was quiet for a minute. "But I will stop those pirates at the coast and make sure it was just a lie! This is my duty as a liar! I love this village!" Ussop was near tears now and I smiled slightly as I watched the stars. When had it become night? I wonder how long I was out for.

"I want to protect everyone!" Ussop declared at last. Zoro's hand tightened around his katana and he smirked.

"Never thought that you were that kind of a guy, ditching your friends so that you can face the enemy by yourself."

"Let me get this straight, all the pirates' treasures will be mine." Nami said greedily.

"Alright, we will lend you a hand." Luffy stated. Ussop looked bewildered with tears streaming down his face.

"You guys are… willing to fight beside me?" I chuckled and stood up, favoring my uninjured leg but standing tall none the less.

"Hell ya we will!" I said happily.

"That's right, _we _will but _you'll _stay in the village." Nami declared trying to come over and help support me. I gently pushed her away.

"If you guys are fighting then so am I! Don't worry I've been through _much_ worse." I told her. She sighed and gave up.

"So what are you guys capable of?" Ussop asked.

"Slicing!"

"Stretching!"

"Thieving!"

"Spying!"

"I'll be hiding!" We all punched him in the head.

"You'll be fighting!"

"Just joking, I'll back you guys up." He said. We all started walking towards the slope that lead from the ocean to the village. Ussop had told us that it was the only way into the town and the rest of the area was cliff. I limped but tried not to let the pain show on my face. There was no way I was backing out of this fight. I need to see if I could do anything else with my wind powers and I also wanted to test out that singing thing that I did on Marine Base. I wonder if it's only pain I can do that with, I mean, can I channel my other emotions as well? Come to think of it what other emotions have I felt? Depression, sadness, pain, anger, rage, jealousy and I think I had felt content one day when my brother had left me alone for more than a week. What kind of person am I? I've never truly felt happiness or like I was cared for or love. Just hearing the words was alien to me. Maybe these people will be the ones to show me these emotions. Maybe they will help me find out what I've been missing out on.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ussop came running back to us with a large barrel of something. When did he leave? I really need to stop zoning out…

We all watched as he cover the slope with oil. Oh so that was his plan! Pretty clever.

And then we waited.

And waited.

And continued to wait.

Whats the hold up? Shouldn't they be here already? Just as I was about to say something I heard a noise. It was faint but it sounded like… yelling? Horror overtook me as I cursed. Everyone looked at me with shock.

"We're at the wrong hill!" I shouted before running in the direction of the other slope. How could I forget! That's where Luffy and the others docked at! I finally reached the ramp after a few awkward stumbles and many choice words and what I saw made my stomach drop.

Pirates. Pirates were everywhere. They were flooding up the ramp like a swarm of moths, and I was standing in their way. Nami and Ussop joined me shortly after my arrival. We all fended off the pirates as best as we could. Ussop was rapidly firing shots at any of the pirates who got past me or Nami. Nami skillfully twirled around smacking a guy in the stomach then proceeded to bash another in the head. I was using mostly hand to hand combat to defend myself.

I pulled my arm back and nailed a guy in the face then kneed him in the groin for good measure. He fell to the ground and I moved on to the next one. It when on like this for a few more seconds before I felt my ankle pulse with pain as I raised my other leg to kick a man in the stomach, effectively putting all my weight on my injured foot. "Gaah!" I fell to the ground clutching at the abused joint.

"Serena!" Ussop and Nami shouted. I ignored them, rolling to the side just missing a sword that came down on me. I kicked out with my good foot and pegged the guy in the knee, snapping it backwards. "Where the hell are Luffy and Zoro!" I shouted getting up again.

Speak of the devil, Luffy and Zoro came running out of the forest. Luffy punched forward taking out a huge chunk of the men. I sighed in relief and took the moment to rest for a minute. "What's all the rukus?" Zoro asked with Luffy breathing heavily beside him.

"How should I know? But I'm still pissed off." Well I've never really seen Luffy pissed off so this is new.

Zoro turned to yell at Nami who was on the ground. "Nami! How dare you trample me down the slope!"

"Ussop, you bastard! You didn't tell me which way was north!" I rolled my eyes. Was this really the time to argue?

Suddenly I heard Jango speak up from the bottom of the slope. "Comrades! Don't tell me that you're going to allow mere kids to defeat you? Listen we don't have much time to fool around here. They're strong so we'll just have to be stronger." He pulled out another ring. "Now, stare into this ring. With 'One, Two, Jango!', you'll become strong. Your injuries will heal and you'll become very very very very strong!"

Oh no this is not good.

"What's he up to?" Luffy asked staring at the ring. Damn it! Not again!

"Hypnosis. Making them believe that they're strong… that's just stupid!" Nami said.

"N-no it's not!" I stuttered worriedly and began backing away slowly. "It works, I've seen it. How do you think Luffy ended… Luffy!" realization dawned on me and I tried to run over to Luffy.

"One, Two… Jango!"

I got to my captain and his eyes were shadowed by his hat. I grabbed his shoulders and shook them. "Luffy?! Luffy?! Come on Luffy, not again!" But he didn't respond. I heard the roar of men behind me and turned just in time to see one man punch and totally destroy a large part of the cliff.

Then they charged towards us. "You three, get out of the way, we'll handle this." Zoro told us drawing his sword. I sighed and walked over to him putting my hand out to stop him.

"That won't be necessary. I think Luffy's got this one covered." Right on cue Luffy raised his head and shouted before running straight at the other pirates.

"You're hypnotized too?!" everyone yelled in disbelief.

" GATLING GUN!" Luffy took out all the pirates with one move and my eyes widened in awe. This was the first time I've ever seen Luffy fight like this and it was pretty amazing.

"Now where's he going?" Nami asked as Luffy ran straight past the fallen pirates and towards their ship. He wrapped his arms around the front of the stern **(A/N: I think that's what it's called, sorry if I'm mistaken.)**, then proceeded to rip it of the front of the ship taking the cat shaped figure head with it. Before Luffy could do whatever it was that he planned to do with that, Jango hypnotized him and he fell asleep again. The weight of the stern tipped him over backwards pinning him underneath it.

Jango looked around at all of his fallen crew members. "That brat really screwed us over. Now the plan's all messed up! If captain Kuro sees this, we'll all be killed!"

"Oi, oi Buchi! Look at what happened out here!" A new voice said bringing all attention to the ship.

"What's all this?"

Who are they? I thought we took everyone out. "Come out! Nyaban Brothers! Dai!" Jango yelled.

"What is it this time Jango!" a voice sounded back lazily. I froze. That voice… I knew that voice. It was a voice I never wanted to hear again. A voice I never thought I WOULD hear again. Every muscle in my body tensed and my fists clenched.

That's when I saw his figure jump off the ship and land beside Jango. He saw me and smirked. I would know that smirk anywhere. I would know that light brown shaggy hair and the dark green eyes that seemed to boar through my blue ones. Why was he here? How could he be here?! I felt sick to my stomach and the scar on my arm started to burn. Tears began to fill my eyes and I felt like I was choking. Through all of this though, I was still able to stutter out a name loud enough to reach the ears of my friends.

"A-A-Adam?"

**OH! Cliff-hanger! How was that? What'll happen? Will Adam and Serena fight? Will Serena get over the fear of her big brother? Will she be able to live in this world knowing that her brother is a danger to her once again? Well you'll have to read to find out:) I'll try to post as soon as I can, in the mean time please review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**-SdS89**


	8. Where do I belong?

**Another short chapter:( Sorry I was feeling lazy again. Next chapter will be long I promise and we'll come to the end of this arc as well. It may seem a bit confusing but it'll explain more the further in it gets. Please enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

**Where do I belong? **

"Well it's been awhile hasn't it?" his voice caused shivers to run up my spine.

"Serena? Do you know this guy?" Nami asked looking between me and Adam. All I could manage was a small nod. All of the sudden Adam was in my face and I bit back a yelp of surprise. How did he move that quickly? Does he have abilities too?

I stood frozen to my spot as my 'brother' walked around me. It was as if he was inspecting me. Apparently I passed when he gave a nod and stopped in front of me, that smirk still present on his rough features.

My body was shaking as he spoke again. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" he put his hand gently on my shoulder and I quickly shrugged it off, taking a step back. This only served to widen his smirk. "How do you think you ended up here in the first place?" My eyes widened. He sent me here? How? Why? This doesn't make any sense! Obviously he noticed my confusion. "Allow me to explain, the world that you remember isn't where you're from. We're both from here, this world. I installed new memories in your mind. Memories of our parents dying, memories of everyone at school hating you, even your name, Serena. Everything you know was created by me."

"B-but why?" I found the courage to ask quietly. Nami and Ussop were staring at me confused, I wasn't sure if they could hear our conversation but I really hope not. Zoro had begun to fight the other two now and I was able to glimpse Zoro's swords flying through the air. My attention was brought back to Adam when I heard him chuckle in my ear. When did he move behind me?

"Our parents were killed shortly after you were born, the village was attacked by a creature. With her dying breath mother told me to go to the old witch who lived on the hill and she would take us somewhere safe. I did as she asked and took you there. The old women told me that you were cursed. It was your fault that our parents died and you were… are, a demon. You killed everyone in the village. You were the creature that destroyed my life." He ended with a snarl and before I could react he punched me in the face causing me to fly into the cliff. I felt my bones crack and I knew I had broken some ribs. I pushed some fallen rocks off of me and stood, shakily wiping the blood that dripped from my mouth. My brain was working in overdrive to try and process what he was saying. Everything I had ever known was pretend? Just another sick twisted part of his game? What did he mean when he said I killed everyone?

Adam appeared in front of me and grabbed my throat, pinning me off the ground and against the rock. "The women sent us to another world and gave me a devil fruit. That fruit allows me to twist people's minds. I used it to make new memories for you but I couldn't do the same for myself, I couldn't make myself forget that you were my sister, that a demon like you shares the same blood as me." I choked as I tried to breath. My hands clawed at his in a desperate attempt to save myself. His eyes glared into mine, I had never seen such hate in a person before. "I finally learned the spell that the old lady used and was able to send us back here. I couldn't kill you in that world because I would probably end up in prison so I'll have to finish the job here." His grip tightened and I couldn't breathe anymore.

Damn it. Was all of this true? Was I a murderer? Did I kill my own family? Suddenly I could breathe again and Adam dropped me to the ground. I gasped for the precious oxygen and swallowed it in large gulps. The brunette knelt down in front of me and put his hand on my head. "But first, I'm going to make you remember what you did to us." With that my vision went blank and images started flashing through my mind.

People everywhere, they were screaming. Fire burned brightly and obscured the night sky with black smoke. Words echoed through my head, _Demon… Devil child… murderer… inhuman…_ with each word my heart stung even more. Then everything stopped and one image was present in my head. Black eyes. A young child, inside what looked like a mirror was staring back at me. She had black hair and completely black eyes. Tear tracks were clearly visible through the dirt and blood on her skin. Her white dress was soiled with the red substance and the light of the fire flicked across her small features.

Just as fast as they came the pictures stopped. I was crying and I looked down at my dirty hands. Adam took his hand off of my head and stood up. "T-that little girl was me…" I stated. I clenched my fists and shut my eyes. "N-no, NO! It couldn't have been me! It's not! You're just messing with my head again!" I yelled at him. He just glared at me and went for another punch but I beat him to it. My fist connected with his cheek and he went rolling in the dirt. I wasn't really sure what was going on with Luffy and the others but I didn't really care at the moment. I stood breathing heavily over my shocked brother.

That had felt really good. I can't tell you how many years I wished I could do that. I watched as Adam got up smirking yet again. My anger flared and I went to punch him again but he grabbed my fist. "When you get to Jaya, you'll know the truth, Adara."

Then he disappeared. I blinked in confusion and looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Ok that was weird. I sighed and rubbed my neck, wincing when I touched the spots where his fingers were. That was going to bruise pretty badly. I looked around to see Zoro trying to fend off the two weird Nyaban brothers. He only had one sword so I ran over to him. "Hey Zoro! You want me to take one off of your hands?" I called to him with a rough voice. I guess Adam did more damage to my throat then I thought. The swordsman grunted as he held the skinny one back.

"That would be nice." I nodded and looked around for a potential weapon. The only thing I could find was a wooden long bow but there were no arrows. I jogged over and picked it up anyways. Worst comes to worst I can smack people with it right? The weapon was a very simple style bow, nothing special.

A fallen Kuro pirate got up beside me and raised his sword. Just that looked like it was hard for him but without thinking I drew the bow string back and released it. Just as I was about to face palm at my dumb action, I was surprised to see the man fall down with a gaping hole in his stomach.

W-What the hell!

I looked down at the bow again before aiming at the fat one, Buchi I think his name was. I repeated my actions and drew the string back before letting it go. This time I payed more attention to what was happening though and when I let go it looked as if there was an invisible object hurtling through the air. It's hard to explain but as the object flew from the bow I felt a blast of wind that blew my hair back. Sure enough, just like the other pirate, Buchi now had a baseball sized hole through his shoulder.

Only one thought went through my head.

This. Is. Freaking. Awesome!

Buchi cried in pain and spun around towards me. He charged but didn't get far before I fired another shot and he dropped to the ground dead. His brother screamed in dismay and turned his anger towards me but, just like his brother, he didn't get far as Zoro used this opportunity to strike. "Don't get distracted during a fight." Zoro muttered as he sheathed his swords. He then turned to me and gave me thumbs up. I smiled at him and giggled, feeling proud of myself. I looked around taking this moment to relax, and apparently so was Zoro as he went to take a nap against the cliff. I noticed Nami lying behind Jango and I noticed a deep cut in her shoulder.

Everything seemed to take on a heavy atmosphere all of the sudden and I looked up to see the cause of it.

Kuro had arrived.

**Well there you go! I want to thank SilvermistAnimeLover for the review. I got the whole 'Adam and Serena(Adara) actually living in the one piece world' thing from your review so I give you credit! **

**If you have any questions then just PM me or tell me in your reviews. I'll probably just PM you back with my response. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks**

**-SdS89**


	9. The End of an Endless Battle

**And another one is done! Sorry it took so long but please enjoy. Just know that I have not given up on this story! So it will keep going, hopefully for a while. **

**I own nothing!**

**The End Of an Endless Battle**

It was deathly quiet as Kuro himself stood at the top of the slop with a bag in his hand and looking very pissed off. Jango was shaking nervously and flinched back when Kuro spoke. "Never would have thought that you guys would be tripped up by these brats." He dropped the bag beside him. "The Kuro Pirate Gang isn't what it used to be. Eh? JANGO?!" His voice echoed between the cliff walls but it wasn't loud enough to wake up Luffy who was still sleeping happily under the stern.

"But… Didn't you say… that these pesky kids wouldn't be a problem?" Jango tried, hoping to turn the blame off of him.

"Yes, I did. So what? I knew they would come and try to stop us. But what I did not expect was that you fool's would all be so damn useless!" Jango said nothing, clenching his fists angrily. "I'll give you 5 minutes. If they aren't taken care of by then, I'll kill you all." With that he reached into his bag and pulled out gloves that were adorned with long cat like claws on each finger. He put them on and pushed up his glasses with the base of his palm. I see why he does that now, he is so used to wearing the gloves that it's become a habit to push up his glasses while thinking he might cut himself.

Behind Jango I saw Nami get up weakly, breathing heavily she began making her way towards Luffy. I quickly ran further down the slope, punching the odd pirate who tried to attack me. When I caught up with her I put my hand on her non-injured shoulder. "Let me get Luffy, you get their treasure."

She smirk at me and nodded before jogging towards the ship. I slung my bow over my shoulder and ran towards Luffy, hissing in displeasure as my ankle burned. I stopped abruptly when I heard a voice behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Buchi grasping onto Jango's leg. "Please hypnotize me." He begged coughing. His stomach was bleeding profoundly, how was he still alive after that? "Please… Captain!"

Jango knelt down in front of Buchi and swung the ring back and forth. Almost instantly Buchi's muscles began to grow to unnatural sizes and my eye's widened before glancing over at the sleeping swordsman. "ZORO!"

"Huh?" he grunted as he tiredly opened his eyes, just in time too as he quickly dodged an enormous Buchi as he punch the spot Zoro had been just before. "Hypnosis again?" I heard him say as I quickly went back to my previous objective. I finally reached Luffy and was just about to wake him up when Zoro shouted at me. "Serena! Watch out!" Zoro's shout must have been loud enough to wake Luffy up because just as I ducked down, the straw hat wearing boy sat up from under the broken stern.

"Hey! What's with all the shouting?" Luffy complained, pouting.

"Lu-!" Before I could get my warning out, a very familiar disc came flying over my head and hit Luffy causing his head to snap backwards. Through my shock I just barely heard Kuro announce only 2 minutes left.

I stood up from my crouch and looked at Luffy. "Lu-Luffy?" I questioned worriedly. I saw the ring sticking from his mouth crack and as he leaned his head up it shattered into millions of pieces. I laughed when I saw he had caught it between his teeth and he was now freaking out over a small cut on the side of his mouth. My breathing hitched when a wave of pain coursed through my throat. Luffy seemed to notice this and stopped his ranting.

"Are you ok? Why do you have bruises on your throat?" I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Anyway, you need to get in that fight, we don't have much time left. We can't afford to lose." He gave me a determined nod and walked by me heading toward Kuro.

Then things took a turn for the worst.

Kaya came out of the forest behind Kuro. She looked sick and tired and I honestly couldn't blame her. When was this battle gonna be over!**(A/N: Hopefully this chapter. -_-)**

Kuro seemed to sense that Kaya was there and spun around slicing the long claws through the air. Before the attack could reach the sick girl, Ussop jumped in the way, taking the hit for her. My eyebrows rose at this. Now that was a brave move.

"Ussop-san, are you alright?"

"Kaya, what're you doing here?" Ussop asked.

"I'm sorry, Ussop-san. I know that you might never forgive me for what I have done. I just cannot believe that… Ku… Kurahadol is a pirate."

"That doesn't matter now!" Ussop interrupted. At this point I just pretty much tuned out the conversation. I decided to focus more on a certain orange haired navigator. I looked back in the direction of the pirate ship and saw Nami trying to carry a large back of gold. I floated in her direction to-

Wait… floated? I stopped short and looked at my feet.

There couldn't have been a moment where I felt more stupid then I did right now. I could fly and here I was running around on my hurt ankle, most likely making it worse, when I could have saved myself a whole lot of pain. I slapped my hand to my head, and cursed myself. Whatever, I need to give Nami a hand. I flew the rest of the way to her.

"Need some help?" I asked when I reached her. She dropped the bag and wiped the sweat from her brow with her arm.

"That would be nice." She said trying to catch her breath. I grabbed the top of the bag and fly it over to our boats and dropped it on deck before going back to Nami, who was now watching the battle. I landed beside her gently and proceeded to watch. Luffy was fighting Kuro now and he looked a bit beat up but in pretty good shape. I couldn't help notice how bad ass Luffy looked and a blush appeared onto my face.

I looked over at Kuro and he was… rocking back and forth? What is he doing? Is he drunk or something? All of the sudden he vanished. I gaped at the spot he used to be. What the heck!? Where'd he go!? I heard a scream of pain come from beside me, followed by another, and another and another. Everywhere Kuro pirates where being sliced by an unknown enemy. Blood sprayed everywhere.

I felt my side cut open and I screeched in pain, falling to one knee.

"Serena!" Nami gasped and knelt beside me. I gripped the wound and clenched my teeth.

"I'm ok." I said through the stinging. I don't think it was very deep anyway. I looked up to see Luffy get sliced a few times before he yelled.

"What do you take your men for?!"

"Luffy…" Nami muttered from beside me. I just smiled in understanding; my smile was then replaced by a grimace as I stood up again. If Luffy can stand there and be cut up without showing his pain at all then I could too.

Rocks and people were getting sliced to bits and I couldn't see where Kuro was, he was moving too fast. Luffy suddenly punched forward and to my surprise, grabbing Kuro by the back of his shirt and smashing him against the ground. Wow! How did he see him?

That's when I noticed something. Luffy's hat wasn't on his head. I looked around, where did it go? I knew how important that hat was to my Captain. If anything happened to it he would be furious. Finally I spotted the object on the ground near the top of the slope. The wind from Kuro's impact with the ground blew it into the air. I watched in horror as the wind picked it up from there and carried it over the ocean.

Without a second thought, I took off. Nami called my name in surprise as I flew out over the water. Just before the hat hit the salty liquid I snatched it up and held it to my chest. I gave a sigh of relief before heading back to Nami. Once again, Kuro was nowhere to be seen but cuts and slashes were appearing in random places. I took Nami by the waist and pulled her into the air where neither of us could get hurt.

The battle was decidedly over when Luffy was able to get a hold on Kuro and preform 'Gum Gum Bell' in order to knock him out. For further measure, Luffy grabbed Kuro and threw him back at his crew, telling them to get lost and never come back.

I brought Nami and I back to the ground and we rushed over to Luffy. I caught him when he slowly pitched forward, unable to hold himself up any longer. "You did good Luffy." I praised quietly. I took his straw hat and gently put it on his head, where it belonged. He smiled a little bit which caused me to smile as well.

With Nami's help we gently lowered him to the ground so he was lying on his back with his arms and legs spread out. I sat next to him and pulled my knees to my chest, being careful of my wounds.

"Even you'd be exhausted after a fight like that, wouldn't you?" Nami said, sitting down as well. "Hey, What were you so angry about earlier?"

"I don't like them. They're plain wrong. Companions aren't meant to be regarded that way."

"What're you talking about? That's just how it is. Pirate's aren't as noble as they are in your dreams. Captain Kuro is a standard example."

Luffy glanced over at Nami then back up at the sky. "I want some meat." He said plainly. Nami shoved his hat in his face and got up.

"I should've guessed." She muttered. "I'm going to go check on the others."

Then she left, leaving Luffy and I alone. We sat in comfortable silence as we watched to ship leave.

"You're hurt." Luffy stated. I scoffed.

"I could say the same for you." I frowned when he didn't say anything and I looked over to see him staring at my throat.

"Who did it?" he asked finally. I looked back out towards the sea. This wasn't a topic I wanted to discuss right now. "Who did it?" he asked again, this time with a bit more anger in his voice. I bit my lip and moved my hand to my sleeve. Gently I rolled the fabric up to reveal the large scar of the letter A.

"The same person who did this." I said absently, not daring to look him in the eyes. I saw him sit up out of the corner of my eye and I felt his warm hand grip my arm. He gently traced the scar with his thumb and it sent shivers up my spine. I could almost feel his glare aiming towards the letter and I felt his grip tighten slightly. Not enough to hurt me but enough for me to notice.

"I'll kick his ass."

I felt a small smile pull at the corners of my lips. "Promise?" I asked, turning to look at his determined eyes.

"Promise." He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I eagerly returned it and I felt immediately safe. The way we seemed to fit together perfectly, the way his hand gently rubbed my back in a rhythmic movement, it all made my heart flutter. He pulled away and gave me a smile. We looked over to see Zoro and Nami come out of the forest and they were soon followed by Ussop. I pulled my sleeve down and stood up.

"Let's get some grub!" I suggested.

**Well there you have it! Another Chapter done. I'm making the next chapter a filler because there's some things that I want to happen during it. I want Serena to bond a bit more with the crew and stuff. So anyway, after that I promise I'll get to the Baratie arc! Yay! Here comes Sanji! I just hope I can portray him well enough. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**-SdS89**


	10. Bonding & Bounty Hunters

**Hello peoples! Sorry it may not be very good. I was sick all week so... yeah. There's lots of Nami and Serena bonding in this one! Please enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

**Song is No Love by Simple Plan-don't own...**

**Chapter 10**

**Bonding & Bounty Hunters**

After a quick stop at the local doctor we all went to the restaurant we were at before. Everyone was talking and eating happily. Mid-way through our breakfast, Kaya showed up. She seemed to be getting better, much to Ussop's relief. Kaya told us that she wanted to give us something and that led us to where we are now: standing at the beach looking up at the Going Merry, our brand new caravel!

When I saw it I could help but screech in excitement. I wasted no time, running up to it and flying up to land on the deck. My foot was aching a bit but it didn't hurt anymore, even still I loved the sensation of flying. I ran all over the ship, exploring. I found a large room below deck which was accessible by a hatch in the deck, right near the mast. I found a kitchen and the helm and there was a room through a hatch in the kitchen that had a bar, a bed, a desk and a bookshelf. The ship seemed pretty well stocked. I came back out on deck to see Ussop and Kaya talking a little ways away and everyone else was already on board. I skipped over to the railing beside Nami.

I turned to look at Ussop and Kaya. Awww, they make such a cute couple! A wide grin refused to leave my face as I watched them say goodbye to each other. Ussop then turned to us.

"Well, I'm off! I hope we can see each other again soon!" he said smiling.

"Why?" Luffy asked from his position against the railing. I giggled.

Ussop's smile faltered. "Why? You're really slow, aren't you…? I'll be a pirate like you, so we might meet on the sea one day."

"What are you talking about? Just get on the ship already." Zoro pitched in lazily. Ussop's smile came back full force and he jumped into the air.

"I call Captain!" he cheered.

"No way, Ussop! I'm the Captain!" We all laughed and with one last goodbye, we set sail.

"I'm bored!" Luffy exclaimed again. I sighed.

"Me too." We had explored the Merry at least five times but because it wasn't a very large ship it didn't take very long. Now Luffy, Ussop and I were just lying on deck staring at the sky. There had to be something we could do! Suddenly I remembered something. My Bow! I could work on my aim! I got up quickly and ran to the sleeping quarters. I jumped down the hatch and landed without making a sound, with a little help from my flying abilities of course. Leaning up against the far wall was the worn bow that I had taken from one of the Kuro pirates. Picking it up, I made a mental note to get a new one the next chance I get.

When it came to sleeping arrangements, we decided that girls would sleep in one room and the guys in another. Though this didn't really work out because there was only one bed in the 'girls' room so I was stuck sleeping with the guys for now. I didn't really mind though. The more people that were in the room the safer I felt.

I went back up onto the deck where Luffy and Ussop were now giving me confused looks. "Is there anything I could use for target practice?" I asked them. Luffy looked around and noticed a rock outcropping sticking out of the water.

"Try hitting that!" He said pointing to it. We walked over to the railing and I drew the string back, aiming along my finger, I adjusted the trajectory a bit.

"What are you doing? You don't have any arrows." Ussop stated bluntly, looking at me with half lidded eyes. I smirked at him and focused back on my target, feeling the air around me compress into a condensed arrow shape that was pretty much invisible.

"Don't worry about it." I let the string go and there was a sharp whizzing sound before… nothing.

"Wh-" Ussop started but I put my finger up to silence him before pointing it towards the outcropping. Not two seconds later a large hole was blown through the rock causing it to collapse on itself. Luffy and Ussop's jaws hit the floor and they looked on with stars in their eyes.

"How did you do that?!" Luffy shouted. I shrugged.

"It's just something I found out I could do… the first time was an accident though." I explained. Just then Nami came out of the kitchen.

"Lunch!" Nothing else needed to be said for the straw hatted boy was long gone. I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less. Man I loved this crew… but… there was a lot I needed to think about. I frowned and stopped mid step. Was what my brother said true? Were the memories he showed me real? I mean, if he gave me fake memories once, who's telling he won't do it again? If that demon, that monster… was really me… then would it be safe to be with this crew? Would I end up hurting them?

I bit my lip and shook my head, wiping my mind of the thoughts. I continued my way to the kitchen and sat down to enjoy lunch with my closest and only friends.

"ADARA!" A voice shouted. It sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it. "ADARA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" It accused. I cringed but I didn't seem to be in control of my movements. It felt as if I was seeing from someone else's point of view. Everything was on fire. People were screaming and running. What from? I tried to look around but my head wouldn't move. Suddenly I began walking. That's when I noticed I was holding something. It was a knife. I saw a little girl out of the corner of my eye and I began walking towards her. I tried to will my body to stop but it just wasn't listening. When I reached the girl she looked to be about 5 and she was staring up at me with pity. Not fear like I expected. I tried to speak but my lips wouldn't move. I tried to do anything to stop myself from raising the blade above my head. It was useless. Just before the weapon descended upon the girl she said something. I couldn't hear her but I saw her lips move. Then she…smiled. The blade came down and I stabbed the girl in the heart. Her blood leaking over my hands as the last light faded from her eyes.

I sat bolt upright. My breathing was rough and my heart was racing. I looked around to see that I was in our bedroom on my hammock. It was dark so I easily assumed it was night. The guys snored and murmured in their sleep but I ignored them. I got up and climbed shakily up onto the deck, not really up for flying. I sat down with my legs between the railing and I looked down at my hands.

Everything seemed too real. It wasn't like my other dreams. I could see everything clearly I could feel the dagger in my hand; I could smell the smoke in the air. I could…feel… the little girl's blood as it oozed between my fingers. I sighed and looked up at the stars.

I began humming a tune and quietly mumbling out lyrics. "_Staring out into the world across the street, you hate the way your life turned out to be. He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound. Cause your always gonna learn to hold the things you wanna say, your always gonna be afraid." _

I looked at the moon as it shone brightly in front of me. "_There's only hate, there's only tears, there's only pain, there is no love here. So what will you do? There's only lies, there's only fears, there's only pain, there is no love here." _

My voice hitched as I felt tears flood my eyes, making my vision blurry. I didn't stop singing though. "_Broken down, like a mirror smashed to pieces. You learn the hard way to shut your mouth and smile. And if these walls could take they'd have so much to say, cause every time you fight, the scars are gonna heal but they're never gonna go away! There's only hate, there's only tears, there's only pain, there is no love here. So what will you do? There's only lies, there's only fears, there's only pain, there is no love here." _

I heard a door creak open behind me but I continued to sing to myself. It was a way of calming me down. "_You're fallen, you're screaming, you're stuck in the same old nightmare! He's lying, you're crying, there's nothing left that's out there. Kick the door cause this is over, get me out of here!"_

I felt Nami sit down beside me staring out at sea. "_There's only hate, there's only tears, there's only pain, there is no love here. So what will you do? There's only lies, there's only fears, there's only pain, there is no love here._" The song ended and a comfortable silence was left between us.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"You?"

"Nightmares." I explained. She nodded in understanding.

"Who was that man? Back at the slope?" I didn't say anything for a minute before I turned to look at her.

"A secret for a secret?"

She bit her lip, contemplating, before nodding hesitantly. I looked back at the ocean. "He was my brother." I stated simply.

"Why was he hurting you?" I scoffed, causing her to look over at me.

"He's always hurt me. Ever since I was four. Or at least that's what I thought. Apparently everything I remember about myself was created by him. So now I don't know who I am. He was always really good at tormenting me." I tell her casually. I looked over and gave her a light smile which she returned with a frown. I stared at her expectantly. "A secret for a secret right?"

She stared at me dumbfounded about how I blew off something so serious, so easily. After she recovered from her shock she began to tell me about herself. She told me about what was going on at her home; about Arlong and about how she had to get 100,000,000 berri to buy back her village. I looked at her sadly. "I want to help." I stated.

She looked at me with wide eyes, mouth agape. She searched my features for any sign that I might be joking but found none. "When it comes time to leave this crew, I'll go with you." I told her leaving no room for argument. She fell silent for a minute before sticking her hand out to me.

"Partner's?" she asked with a smirk. I grabbed her and shook it.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Sister's." She smiled and we gave each other a large hug.

"Now come on. We should get to bed." I said pulling away. We got up and she walked to the cabin but not without turning around first.

"Thank you." Then she disappeared inside the room. I smiled sadly and sighed. I was going to have to leave the crew eventually, might as well leave with someone I could help. I walked silently back to the men's quarters, already knowing I wouldn't get any sleep.

The next morning I sat on deck rubbing my tired eyes. I didn't sleep a wink after my nightmare, so I had settled for staring absently at the ceiling.

Everyone was awake and doing their own thing. I looked around and spotted Luffy. He seemed to be painting something but I couldn't see what it was.

"There! All done!" he announced proudly. He held up a crude drawing of what I think was our pirate flag. The crew gathered around to look at the design.

"I thought pirate flags were supposed to be scary." muttered Zoro. I titled my head, trying to get a different perspective on the picture.

"I think it could be very scary… if we're fighting off a group of 3 year olds." I said trying not to laugh. Ussop walked over and ripped the paint brush out of Luffy's hand.

"Good thing I'm here." He said and in a matter of minutes the flag looked completely different. I mean, completely different. It wasn't even the same insignia. Luffy, Zoro and I all bonked him on the head and without complaint he changed it to look more like Luffy's design. It was a classic skull and cross bones but adorning the skulls head was a straw hat and it was smiling wildly at us.

It was perfect.

After Ussop painted it on the main sail as well, we all fell back into our regular routines. Luffy and Ussop went to go play, Zoro went to train in the crow's nest and Nami went into her room. I, after declining the offer to play with Luffy and Ussop, went and laid down against the railing, promptly falling into a restless sleep.

A few days later I was having a nice chat with Nami on deck when I heard a loud explosion. I looked over to Ussop and Luffy who were playing with the canon. Ussop fired a shot and directly hit a large rock that was jutting out of the ocean. I smiled and clapped for him. He blushed and soaked in all the praise that Luffy was giving him. "Well why don't we go into the kitchen and eat." Nami suggested. We all headed in and sat at the table.

"There's still one position that needs to be filled before we head to the Grand Line." Luffy brought up.

"That's right, and we do have a nice kitchen." Nami said. I nodded in agreement.

"It's someone every pirate crew needs… a musician!" Nami face palmed and I sweat dropped. Should've seen that one coming…

Suddenly the loud sound of wood splintering was heard from the deck and we all looked to the door, startled. Luffy jumped up and ran onto the deck, I followed after him. On deck was a man wearing sunglasses and a blue sweeter. I watched him as he kicked some barrels and started yelling. "Come out you damn pirates!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him. Luffy looked at him confused as the man pointed his sword in our direction.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked. The man breathed heavily and despite the fact that he was attacking us, I was a bit worried.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter who I am!" He swung his sword at Luffy. The straw hat wearing boy dodged out of the way causing the attack to slice off a part of the railing. "I've killed a countless number of pirates. But a no name pirate like you dares to try to kill my partner?!" Again the man swiped at Luffy, who dodged, and his sword dug into the deck.

"So you're a bounty hunter then?" My question went unanswered as Luffy kept dodging attack after attack.

"What do you mean, partner? I don't know what's going on." You are not alone on that one Luffy. "But don't damage our ship!" Luffy stretched his arms and caught the man's shoulders. He flung the guy over his head and threw him into the deck just at my feet. Oooo… that had to hurt.

"Hey aren't you Johnny?" A voice beside me asked. I jumped and put my hand to my chest.

"God Zoro! Don't sneak up on me like that." Yet again, I was ignored. Typical. The guy, 'Johnny' apparently, looked up at the swordsman.

"Zo-Zoro-aniki! You're on a pirate ship, Aniki? W-Why?" Johnny stuttered out as he got up. Zoro didn't answer his question.

"What's wrong? Isn't Yosaku with you?" Johnny froze for a second before running over to the edge of the Merry. I jumped down on the lower deck and followed him over. On a raft that was tethered to our ship was a very sick looking man. His skin was a weird shade of greyish purple and he had a bandage wrapped around his mid-section that was soaked with blood.

"Y-Yosaku is…" He didn't finish as he started crying. Zoro put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I stepped onto the railing and jumped down to the raft as light as a feather as to not jostle the poor man. I picked him up, not finding him heavy at all and I floated up to the deck again. Ignoring Johnny's bewildered look, I set Yosaku down on the deck.

Nami and Ussop came out of the kitchen. Taking one look at the sick man Nami ordered Luffy and Ussop to fetch some limes. "He's got scurvy." Nami explained as the boys came back and began to squeeze lime juice into his mouth. "He should recover in a few days." I nodded agreeing with Nami.

"I remember reading about in a book somewhere. In the past, it was an incurable disease that plagued sailors." I chipped in.

"But now, it's just a minor problem, caused by the lack of Vitamin C."

I knelt done and tore off the old bandages around his torso. I dropped them off to the side and began lifting his shirt. "O-Oi! What are you doing?" Johnny said grabbing my wrist. I gave him a light smile.

"Don't worry I'm just changing the bandages." He let go of my wrist, a little hesitantly. I turned to my Captain.

"Hey Luffy, can you please grab the first aid kit?" I asked nicely. He nodded and ran off to get the supplies. I lifted the shirt and inspected the wound. It wasn't too deep but it was a nice slice across his stomach. Luffy came back and handed me the box then went back to squeezing juice. I pulled out some disinfectant and began to apply it, vaguely listening to Nami talk about how important it was to have a cook. When I was finished I wrapped the wound in new gauze and packed the stuff away again.

Just in time too. Yosaku sat bolt upright and started dancing around with Johnny. "It's working! He's recovering!" He cheered.

"You don't recover that quickly!" Nami and I yelled in unison. There were a few interdictions after that and Yosaku ended up collapsing again. We moved him to lie down in the kitchen and we all decided that it would be a good idea to get a cook.

"If you're looking for a cook, I know where you could go."

**Thanks for reading!**

**-SdS89**


End file.
